Mist is to Fog as
by Pandapanda-chan
Summary: Join Desmond Oliver as he enters the life of a ranger once again but this time with out his twin sister right next to him to fight with him or part of the team! Follow him as he help his fellow rangers stop the evil from spreading the world! Also maybe learning things of his family he or his twin sister didn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to Mist is to Fog as! This chapter is more like a intro. Now things to remember:

This take place 3 years after the previous story.

Shayera is now living with Hunter in Briarwood, and owns a studio.

Dillion and Dianna are now 2 ½.

Derek is now near 10.

Desmond is also now part of the Silver Guardians!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Welcome.

Shayera walked down the stairs towards her living room where the phone was ringing. Taking a small yawn, the young mother picked up the phone. "Hello? Shayera Oliver speaking…if it's something about the studio please wait until 10 in the morning."

"That's cold Shay." The voice over the phone responded.

"Des? Desmond why you calling me at 3:20 am?!" The eldest daughter groaned, sitting on the couch yawning softly. "What is it?"

"Well I know how your like mom and hate last minute visits, well I'm getting a vacation and I want to know if I can stay with you. That fine with you?" Desmond questioned.

Shayera sighed, and rubbed her head. "Fine. When will you leave Silver Hills?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Shayera silently screamed, making sure she didn't wake up the twins. "Why so soon?"

"I just now remembered you have a big house, and I want to spend some times with my niece and nephew."

"Fine. Sure you can. Hunter will pick you up okay?"

"Awesome. "

* * *

Later that morning, Shayera was standing next to Hunter in the kitchen, making breakfast for the small family. The two were discussing, the plan for today with the arrival of Demsond the next day.

"So Des called last night, saying he's coming here tomorrow? I pick him up while your at work and your friend, Madi watch them? Doesn't she have work already at that music shop?"

"Yeah…but luckily today I'm off so I just go do some errands, and maybe visit Rock Porium and get new music for the dance classes." The brunette woman stated, placing the plate of gluten free bread. "Other than that, how does it feel to be vegan?"

"Weird…but I'll get use to it." Hunter smiled and kissed his fiancé's cheek and wrapped his arms around her small body. "In a couple of years."

Shayera rolled her eyes, and tried to get away. "Let me get the twins so that we can have breakfast alright?"

"Okay, I'll finish setting the table."

* * *

Desmond placed everything in his suitcase and yawns looking at the calendar, and sat on his bed. "Man, leaving soon. Hope Shay's place is good."

"Whose Shay? Your girlfriend?"

The eldest Oliver son, turned his head, seeing his room mate, and groaned. "Gross, she's my twin. And don't even think about it, she's taken."

"Aw, I can always,"

"Engaged."

The young male and sighed and sat on his bed. "Ruin my plan huh?"

"She's also a vegan."

The male blinked and made a slight gross look. "What? How could she be…?"

"Don't know." Desmond smiled, and laid down. "Well I get to leave tonight, and wait at the airport for my flight. No more of you." Desmond stated.

* * *

Back at Briarwood, Shayera sat in her car, with her twins in their carseat, playing with each other. She turned her head, smiling at them, and started to pull out. "Dillion play nice."

Dillion frowned, and lowered his arms. Diana smiled at Dillion and started to play slightly, but a bit to rough.

"You too Anna."

Diana frowned, and lowered her arms.

"Good girl." Shayera smiled, and started to drive towards the nearest grocery store. "You two ready to see Uncle Des?"

"Yeah!" The twins smiled, and giggled at the same time. Shayera smiled, looking at them through her rear view mirror.

* * *

The next day Desmond yawned waiting on a bench looking for his soon to be brother-in-law, hoping he didn't forget. "Come on Hunter where are you…?"

"Wow, look at you. All fit and scary. Doubt the twins will go to you." Hunter stated patting Desmond's shoulder.

"Hey. Where are the twins?"

"With some friends, at a music store. "

"Really?"

"Yup."

* * *

Well theres the first chapter, and more like a intro to this whole story! See you all next week!


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Spells pt1

Hey guys! Time to get to the main plot of this story!

Now a few things I want to point out things I forgot to mention:

Number one: If you remember In Thunder of Ice Blake stated Shayera is the Vegetarian in the Oliver family, I know Vegan is a type of Vegetarian, so that was a little plot hole I forgot to say. Now the reason why Hunter also went Vegan is simple. He didn't want Shayera to feel left out in the house, so he went Vegan as well.

I think that's all for right now. Also I looked over the reviews for Velociraptor by Dimetrodon, and how you all are making guesses of a rpm sequel? I won't say. Sorry!

Now for the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers.

* * *

Chapter two:

Broken Spell pt1

"Aw, well if so I'll see you two later right?" Maddie stated, looking at the twins, then at Shayera. "I guess I'll see you later Ms. Oliver?"

Shayera smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, and please don't call me Ms. Oliver…"

"Okay Mrs. Bradley."

"Now I sound like my mother in-law." Shayera rolled her eyes. "Just Shayera is fine Madison. Thank you here for you and your sister." The mother of two handed the young girl two twenty dollars.

"I can't."

"Of course you can you and Vida have been watching my kids since me and my fiancé moved in, so that's a thank you. Now I really should get going and set the house up for my brother."

"He's coming to visit?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later okay?" Shayera smiled and took the two children's hands. "Say bye to Miss Madison."

"Bye miss Madison."

"Bye Dillon, Diana." Maddie smiled and took out her video camera turning it on. "There goes one of the best mothers I ever seen. Along with the two sweetest two year olds I ever met." She then turned around pointing her camera at a young man who seems to be fighting a monster. "Battling again Chip?"

Chip ran off, still attacking the imaginary monster.

* * *

Desmond grabbed his wallet and waved at Hunter. "I'm just gonna look at the shop alright?"

"You sure Des" Hunter questioned. "I don't want Shay to have a panic attack if you get lost or hurt."

"I'll call don't worry alright?" Desmond smirked. "Besides I doubt Shay is done getting ready."

"True alright, just contact me when you need a ride back." Hunter stated, giving Desmond their small handshake, Dustin came up with, and drove off towards his and fiancée house.

Desmond rolled his eyes. "She's rubbing off on him. Not sure if that's a good thing or not." He turned around and walked to the Rock Porium, but then stop seeing the store manager standing there in diving gear.

"Now I have to go back to the water, back to the reef find that fishy and say no." The man stated.

Desmond blinked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why don't you relax boss? Take a breather. I'll gather the troop and assign 'em things to do." A young man stated, looking at the group. "Alright sweep the floors, check the stock, and put out the trash."

"You mean the jobs I pay you to do?" The manager questioned. "Guys!" He yelled, heading off to his office.

"Alright you heard the boss. Chip grab the broom, Maddie check the stock, and Vida take out the trash."

"What are you going to do?" The girl Vida asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm supervising."

"Then you're not doing a good job." Desmond stated, catching all the teens attention.

"How long you have been there?"

"A while. I'm new in town so I decided to have my soon brother in-law drop me off here. I'm Desmond."

"I'm…" Just then the ground started to shake. "Earthquake!"

"Everyone take cover!" Vida shouted, hiding.

"It's the end of the world!" Chip shouted looking amused at Maddie. "Just kidding!"

"Chip!"

Desmond grabbed Chip pulling him over to the desk, and hid there also. "Get to safety! Don't you guys have safety procedures?"

Toby, the manager then ran out of his office. "Don't panic! Don't panic!" He looked around. "Remember the safety procedures!" He then ran back into his office.

The shaking and rumbling suddenly stopped. "Is it over?" Maddie questioned.

* * *

Desmond sat outside, looking at the teens and smiled having nice memories of his friends before graduation and moving away from everyone.

"After narrowing escaping death, the human species copes with different ways." Maddie informed her camera. "Some uses physical activity."

She pointed over to Xander, who in response flipped with his skateboard. "Some listen to music." She then pointed to Vida. The young woman was nodding her head to the music and reading.

"Others eat." She pointed the camera at Chip. "Tell me, Chip Thorn what type of pizza are you eating."

"Shrimp, chicken, pepperoni, cheese, chocolate marshmallows." Chip stated after taking a bite.

"Ew. Maybe if those don't help some just sit there." Maddie smiled, pointing at Desmond who was sitting there, his eyes closed.

"Somebody please help me!" An old man cried. "Please someone, anybody I need help."

Desmond opens his eyes, and walked over with the group to listen to his plea. "My brother, we were walking just up the road and some creature grabbed him." He stated. "I fear the worst it's just out of town! The creature grabbed him and dragged him out into the woods."

"Can you imagine him?" Xander whispered softly. "Asking people to go into the woods."

"Will someone please help me?" the elder man begged

Desmond walked up. "Never ignore those who are in need."

"I will." A man with brown hair and tanned skin stood by a motorcycle. "I could use a break."

Xander looked at Desmond then at the other brunette man, walking over to him. "Hey, I'm Xander. You're new around here right?" He questioned not even waiting for a response. "You probably don't know the facts. You go into the woods, you don't come out. Same to you Desmond."

"Excuse me?"

"No one goes in and comes out." Xander repeated again.

"Heard about it." The man stated. "But the man needs help and no one but him." The man pointed at Desmond. "In this city seems to care."

"Well guess we should get acquainted. Desmond Oliver."

"Nick Russel."

"I'll go." Vida stated. "Not everyone in this city is a coward."

"I'll go too! I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." Chip grinned before glancing at Vida. "This is a dangerous quest, right?"

Vida shrugged. "Perilous."

"Sweet!" Chip smiled.

Desmond rolled his eyes at the young man. "Careful what you ask for."

"Let's go." Nick stated as they walked off.

* * *

Desmond stayed behind the group of three his arms crossed thinking of what the old man said. "Why ask some citizens and not call the cops or the silver guardians…something not right."

"Are you sure you're willing to enter?" The old man question pulled Desmond out of his thoughts. "You are about to enter a very scary place."

"You sure ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother in in danger." Nick stated.

"Everyone's in danger." The man whispered.

"Everyone's in danger?" Chip repeated grinning. "Yeah!"

Desmond frowned. "Everyone's in danger." He mused his finger on his chin. A sound of a motor vehicle pulled him out of his thoughts once more.

He noticed Xander driving someone's car with Maddie.

"Xander!" Vida shouted. "I told you that if you ever took my car I would rearrange your limps."

"You're going into the woods, you'd never return to it." Xander pointed out, getting out of the car with Maddie. "As if you're ever gonna see it again."

"Besides you're my sister." Maddie smiled. "Where you go I go."

The old man watched the group, and whispered. "And so there are six."

Desmond turned his head slightly to face the old man. "All this don't make sense…it's like he's…"

* * *

In the woods, Desmond stayed behind the group, looking around. He already knew the old man wasn't with them.

"It's creepy out here…" Maddie whispered looking around.

Desmond shrug his shoulders. "I seen worse."

"How so." Xander questioned looking at Desmond.

"Try being high up on a unstable mountain when a sand storm starts." Desmond stated, but then whispered to himself. "Or on a sinking island while your twin sister is trying to destroy you."

As the group continued to walk, entering unknowingly a dark and scarier part of the woods.

"Where'd the old man go?" Nick questioned, looking at the others.

"10 seconds in the woods and we're already lost." Chip trailed off. "Alright! Maybe there's trolls, and goblins, and elves in the woods too! I've also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous! With green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."

"You've been reading too many fairy tales my friend." Nick stated. "Guys there's no such thing as witches…oh okay so now you're playing with me." HE stated looking at everyone scared faces, minus Desmond who had a warning look on his. "Ooh someone's behind me. I'm so scared. Boo!"

"There is someone behind you!" Vida told the young man.

Nick turned around and saw person behind him, he let out a scream staggering back with the group as the person slowly walked closer.

"Anybody wanna run?" Maddie asked.

"Already tried, but my feet won't move." Xander stated.

Desmond shook his head. "We shouldn't be afraid of that person." He narrowed his eyes, and crouched a bit as an army of creatures jumped out of nowhere ready to attack. "Here they come."

"Look like she had friends." Vida stated.

"Did I not just say she's not the one we should be afraid of?" Desmond snapped.

The five teens plus Desmond watched at the 'witch' took out a wand with a white symbol on the top glowed. "Mysto Aerotan!" She called out; six brooms flew over picking up all six.

Desmond held onto the broom tightly, his feet on the stick, looking at Nick, Vida, and Maddie who were all screaming, while Chip was laughing. He rolled his eyes, and looked forward spotting a very odd looking tree, realizing they were lowering, Desmond jumped off landing gracefully on his feet.

"Okay so new guy, and Desmond." Xander stated, looking at Nick then at Desmond. "Now you two know why we don't go into the woods."

"My name's Nick."

"What is this place?" Vida questioned.

"I call it Rootcore." A 'witch said, as she slowly walked towards them.

All five teens backed away from her, before running inside the tree. Desmond rolled his eyes. "I've seen worse." He looked at the 'witch'. "You were the old man weren't you."

The 'witch looked at Desmond, and then ushered him in. He let out a small sigh, walking into the tree.

"I thought it was best that you were brought here." The 'witch' said from the second floor.

Desmond frowned, and turned around. "She was right behind me…"

"Uh, hi. I'm Xander." He stated. "This is a nice place you got here. It's uh...it's really….woody."

Desmond ignored them, and walked next to Nick, he turned his head noticing the brooms appearing in a small chamber. "I." The 'witch said as she removed her hood revealing a red haired woman. "Am the sorceress, Udonna." She smiled. "Welcome to my home." She looked at all six of them before speaking again. "When the six of you entered the forest, you entered a magical dimension."

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood?" Chip gasped. "Do we live in a great city or what?"

Udonna then appeared behind the group. "Many decades ago, there was a Great Battle in our world." She stated. "Dark magic concerned our realm and was about to enter your world when we finally defeated them, and sent them back to the under world. But at a great cost." She explained. "The gate was sealed with a powerful spell, however, during the recent earthquake a crack was opened in the gate and evil has slipped through."

"Remember me? Xander?" The tallest out of the teens raised his hand. "Well, just wonderin. What does that have to do with us?"

"Yeah." Nick stated shaking his head. "None of us are buying this fairy tale."

"This is not a fairy tail." Udonna stated. "What I tell you is what happened."

"Look, let's just hear what she has to say." Vida stated. "We can always leave after that."

"The Xenotome, the Book of the Unknown." Udonna gestured to a large book on a podium, as all 6 walked up to look. "In here, is everything we do not know."

Maddie looked down at the book, as some writing and images appeared. "What kind of language is that?" She asked. "I've never seen it before."

"It is the Language of the Ancients. You will soon learn it." Udonna assured them. "It says that wen evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward. You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers."

Desmond sighed. "Again…"

"Again?" Chip looked at Desmond confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing…just thought I had someone with me from my family or a close friend as a team mate…"

"Sorry, but there must be some kind of mistake." Xander insisted. "How are we gonna defeat evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in 6 years."

"Really…" Desmond whispered looking at Xander in disbelief.

Udonna gave all five of them wands. "These are your magic wands." She told the five. "Never leave without them."

"What about me Udonna." Desmond questioned.

The sorceress looked at him and sighed walking to the back ushering the others also. "Yours Desmond is odd."

"How so?"

"It was never completed by its real owner."

"Never completed?" Maddie asked. "What do you mean?"

"The original owner of this wand was very young. She chose not to fight, and left the wand while it was not at it's best, she chose a normal life and had a family."

"So…then why am I here?"

"Even though the wand is not complete we still need the power." She picked the wand and handed it to Desmond. "I'm sure while it's in your hands the power will come back."

Desmond took, it and saw while everyone's symbol was intact his was broken in half, so it was hard to find out what the whole symbol was.

"Udonna! Udonna!" A blonde girl called running into the room, and noticed the 5 teens and Desmond. "Oh, hello. Nice to meet you. Uh, excuse me." She told them, and faced the sorceress whispering something to her.

"You must stay here until I return. Do not go in the woods by yourselves." Udonna told them, snapping her fingers, disappearing.

The young girl sighed, snapping her own fingers. "I whish I could do that! I practice and I practice but…nothing!" She grumbled, before facing the 6. "Oh, um, hello again! Um, I'm Claire, Sorceress-in-Training here at Rootcore."

"Okay, that's it, I'm outta here." Nick decided, as he started to walk out.

"No you can't go! Udonna said you have to stay here until she returns." Clair insisted. "Oh, I know! I'll conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back!" She said, trying to concentrate.

"If you're a sorceress in training it not best to..." Desmond stated, but shook his head.

"Um…Corum Oviat Distrum!" Claire chanted, before she ended up as a sheep." She watched everyone but Desmond putting their wands on top of Xenotome before leaving. "Oh boy." Claire sighed. "Udonna is gonna be maaad at me."

"Well you tried right?" Desmond asked bending down to look at Claire.

"I thought you would leave too."

Desmond shook his head. "I been a ranger twice already. I know running away won't do you any good."

"So you believe in magic?"

"I believe. And if what Udonna said is true are new friends are in big trouble." Desmond stated looking down at his wand, and smirked. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Claire watched in aw, as Desmond morphed. "Wow."

"Hazy as Mist, Black Mystic Ranger!"

Desmond smiled and powered down. "Okay let's go Claire."

"Riiiiight!"

* * *

Desmond ran slightly fast than Claire did but his trust in her on finding Udonna was very high. He noticed said woman talking with 4 of the teens, while Nick was standing away form them. "Hey Nick what I miss?"

Nick turned his head looking at Desmond. "Oh just some of those monster things. Where were you?"

"Being a nice guy and comforting Claire who tried her best on stopping you all from getting hurt." He stated, pointing to some of the dirt on him.

"Desmond you here? When did you get here?" Maddie questioned the elder man.

"Kind just got here. So What I miss?"

"We all used magic." Chip stated.

Desmond nodded his head. "I see."

"You believe Desmond?" Maddie asked.

"I believe in anything." He smirked.

"How bout you Nick?"

"Me? No way." Nick stated shaking his head. "I'm outta here."

"Are you sure this is what you choose?" Udonna asked.

"Look the 'I believe in magic' thing didn't work for me." Nick stated.

"Try again? Maddie stated. "Maybe it didn't catch on."

Udonna glanced over Nick. "He is a non-believer." She realized. "I can do nothing for him. Clair will lead you out of the woods safely." She assured him. "Claire!"

"Oh boy." Desmond whispered.

"Here I aam" Claire baaed as she walked over as a sheep.

"Oh my dear child. When will you get our spells right?" Udonna sighed. "See him safe passage out of the woods."

"Yess, Udooona." She said, walking away with Nick. "Follow meee."

"I probably should follow them." Desmond stated.

"No you stay here with the others." Udonna stated.

Just then, a warrior in blue armor appeared. "You may have defeated my Hydiacs, but you will not defeat me!" He shouted, drawing his sword out of his shield. "Wolf attack!" He yelled, the eye on his shield glowed bright and shot blasts of energy making the rangers scream and fall back.

Desmond looked up at the mysterious warrior laughed. "It is the end of you."

* * *

Wow, this is the longest I written. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Expect most chapters being this long, longer or shorter than this! Don't worry you'll see mama Shay again soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Broken spells pt2

Hey guys! Here's the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Broken Spell pt2

"On your feet." The warrior commanded, as the rangers started to stand back up. "Darkness has come."

Maddie shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this." She said sounding worried.

"I do not know you warrior." Udonna said, looking at the warrior. "But if it's a battle you wan, I am ready to fight."

"Hold on," Xander stopped Udonna. "Let me try to reason with him."

"Excuse me?" Desmond asked looking at his friends.

"Hi, the name's Xander."

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf" The warrior introduced, placing his sword back in the shield gesturing to the side. "Uthe Mejor Catastros!" A large ring with dark symbols started glowing on a nearby rock canopy. "Rise from your depths!"

The rangers watched as a large black horse zord galloped out of the ring and into the sky. "Well then." Desmond whispered, gripping his wand tightly.

"Sumbol Unithos Equestras!" Koragg yelled another dark ring appeared in the sky, Koragg jumped through the ring, ending up to be a giant combining with the horse zord. "Power of the Centaur!"

"A centaur, a real centaur." Chip gasped. "I want one!"

"No." Desmond stated. "No you don't."

* * *

Shayera sat in her couch, the twins asleep on the other couch. She was eating a bowl of carrots watching the television. "So even after a few years of being famous Kira and Trent they're already being hunted by the paparazzi." She smiled, and places her bowel down. "Where could Desmond be?"

"Mommy…" Dianna whispered, walking up towards her mother rubbing her brown eyes.

Shayera smiled, and picked up her daughter holding her close. "Don't worry uncle Dessy will be here. He might be out with Daddy."

The young 2 ½ nodded her head, and leaned against her mother going back to sleep.

* * *

Desmond let out a small sneeze while walking with the others to Rootcore. He frowned, looking around.

"Without my Snow Staff, I cannot fight anymore." Udonna stated, turning to the rangers. "But I can still train you. I can teach you the ways of magic. Claire!"

The young apprentice walked over still stuck as a sheep. "Coooming!"

"Oh child…" Udonna sighed, but couldn't help hiding the small smile on her face. She stood up her hands sparkling white. "Morthay Mammun!"

With that, Claire transformed back to her human form. "But why didn't you do that before? Do you know how hot it was in all that wool?!" She complained, giving the young rangers some amusement.

"If I do everything for you, then how will you ever learn?" Udonna pointed out, while Claire stood back up on her feet, Udonna handed the 4 rangers their wands. "Now this time, go nowhere without them."

"Uh-huh, we already learned our lesson." Xander stated. "But to tell you the truth, walking around town carrying a wand" He trailed off looking at Chip who was playing around with it. "Well, it might be good for Chip but…"

Udonna exchanged glances with Claire who nodded eagerly, before she turned back to the rangers. "Very well." She held her hands up which glowed white. "Utem Zore." The wands transformed into gold cell-phone. "I hope you find these more to your generations liking."

"Cell phones, very cool." Vida commented.

"These are your Mystic Morphers." Udonna explained. "They are activated by Spell Codes that you will come to learn along the journey."

Desmond shrugs, and flipped it up catching it. "Not bad"

"Now, go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until you're needed." Udonna instructed. "Remember, there is evil everywhere, and you would best serve speaking to no one of what has happened."

"I can show them the way out of the woods." Claire volunteered.

"No, they must fine their own way." Udonna insisted, before facing the rangers. "Just remember the trees are your passage."

* * *

Desmond walked in front of the group looking at the morpher deep in thought. "I'm only on leave, I can't be a ranger…"

"You okay?"

Desmond turned his head noticing Maddie looking at him. "Yeah…just I can't be a ranger."

"Why?"

"I'm only in town for a couple of weeks…see it not that I was dropping by for vacation well yeah I kinda was. I just haven't seen my little sis for a long time so I wanted to spend the time with her and her kids."

Maddie nodded her head. "Out of us you're the eldest, so it understandable, but just try to stick around a bit longer okay?"

"I'll try." Desmond smiled. "You remind me of someone."

* * *

Shayera fell asleep holding her daughter, when Hunter walked in. He blinked seeing his son, and girls asleep. "Well then. I guess I can get away and look for Des."

As the young father, walked to the kitchen, he didn't realize his son, was in fact awake. Dillon sat up and jumped off the couch. "Daddy."

Hunter was surprise to say the least. The young thunder sensei almost dropped the carton of soy milk. "Dillon I thought you were still asleep."

Dillon shook his head, and walked over. "No Uncle Dessy…"

"After I put these away I was going to get him. Wanna come with?"

The young boy smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

Desmond , Xander, Maddie, Chip, and Vida all ran through the nearest Tree. The black ranger didn't bother on looking at his uniform. In fact he didn't even notice until Maddie pointed it out.

"Whoa, check out the uniforms." Maddie smiled.

"Oh." Desmond stated, looking at the teens with a small frown on his face.

"I hate pink." Vida stated, looking at her uniform in disgust.

"You can go through the complaints department later." Xander told Vida then noticing a dark ring in the distance appearing on the ground. "Look."

Desmond smirked, and looked at the Hydiacs.

The Hydiacs growled the rangers got into before charging at them. Sadly the four of them weren't doing any better than last time. "She said we'd know when to use our wands." Chip remembered as him and the other three were all grabbed. "I think this is the time."

Desmond was dodging most of them, and moved back helping his teammates a bit. "It is. Trust me."

Xander nodded his head, throwing one of the Hydiacs off of him. "Let's ranger up!"

As all 5 regrouped, standing in line, Desmond next to Xander, and the girls at the end. Desmond left his cloak on while the others ripped them off, grabbing their morphers. Xander opening his morpher first asked, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical source Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Mazy as Mist, Black Mystic Ranger!"

Desmond looked around and took out his Magi Staff. "Well freaks lets see you through." The black ranger smiled at the Hydiacs, waving the staff a cloak of mist covered the area. "Magi Staff, Dagger mode!" He ran through the mist, destroying the Hydiacs hiding in the mist.

After a while, the rangers regrouped, cheering about their success. The sky suddenly went dark as Koragg appeared. "I'm back" He laughed, drawing his sword fro his shield. "You can try and defeat me, but you will fail. This is your end."

"Okay, now what?" Xander asked.

Desmond shrug his shoulder. "Expect the unexpected."

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic!" Koragg exclaimed, using his shield, to fire blast, harming the ranger. "I will not be merciful this time." He stated, pointing his sword down. "Black ranger you will go first."

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander asked, while Koragg pointed his sword at Desmond. "Guess not."

"You're doomed." Koragg told the rangers looking down at Desmond. "Any last words black ranger?"

"Kinda." Desmond smirked, suddenly hearing a motorcycle revving. "Up."

Koragg turned around seeing Nick jumping off his bike, kicking Koragg's shield, causing the knight to stumble back. "Come on."

"Now there are six." Koragg realized.

"I guess there are." Nick nodded, as Koragg charged at him. "I guess this is a good time as ever to start believing in magic." He whispered, his hands started to glow red, and block Koragg's sword from hitting him. "I do believe in magic!"

Desmond smiled, nodding his head, as Nick's clothes changed to the uniform, and started to morph. "Now the team's complete.

"Magical Source Mystic force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

"Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

After the battle, the rangers grouped together, Desmond placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Way ago Nick."

"Nick that was awesome!" Chip commented very excided about the fight.

"Mystic Force?"

"Mystic force!"

* * *

"Uncle Dessy!"

Desmond turned around, with the others and smiled, picking up his nephew. "Hey there Dillon! Were you waiting for me bud?"

Dillon smiled and nodded his head, hugging his uncle tightly. He noticed Maddie and Vida and smiled. "Maddie Vida!"

"Hey there squirt you shouldn't hug strangers." Vida smiled walking over to the 2 ½ year old.

Dillon shook his head, and hugged Desmond again. "Uncle!"

"Wait, is this your mom's brother she said that was coming to visit?" Maddie blinked, and looked at Desmond amazed. "Your Mrs. Bradley's brother?!"

"Desmond Oliver?!" Vida asked. "Why didn't we see that!"

Desmond rolled his eyes. "Great."

Hunter just laughed at his friends' misfortune.

* * *

There we go! The team's together, Desmond made it to Briarwood, and Dillon got to see his Uncle! In a few chapters we are gonna have someone join in the fun! See you all next week!


	4. Chapter 4: Code Busters

Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 4:

Code Busters

Desmond sat on the grass watching the rangers ride around the forest. "So I can't do much with my morpher not completed Udonna?"

"Yes, that's why I'm planning on having you only fight when necessary. You still come with the others, they learn, the train and you try to finish what the original owner couldn't do."

"Who was the original owner of the wand?" Desmond questioned, looking at his morpher, and at the same time fiddling with his half of the arrowhead.

"My youngest sister." Udonna spoke, looking at Desmond. "I'm truly sorry to drag you into this when your ranger powers isn't at full power."

"Udonna tell me about the element of Mist. When I look through books I can't find anything of it." The black ranger stood up, walking towards Udonna.

"All I can say is that it's very dangerous if not careful."

Desmond nodded his head slowly. "Here they come."

All five rangers jumped off their racer demorphing at the process. Landing on the ground each one caught their brooms as it fell.

"Very good, rangers." Udonna commented smiling. "That's enough Mystic Raver practice for today."

"Aw, come on." Chip whined. "Just one more lap around the forest?"

"Yeah, I'm just warming up." Vida agreed, grinning. "I wanna see what this bad boy can really do."

"I'm afraid not." Udonna shook her head. "It's time for elementary incantions."

"Boring!" Vida and Chip groaned.

Desmond chuckled, crossing his arms looking at the two. "The boring stuff is always the most useful. Trust. Me."

"Sounds boring." Xander stated looking at Desmond. "There's no way I could sit for that long and think about life."

Desmond shook his head. "Trust me there's worst Xander." Desmond smiled, and patted the green rangers shoulder. "Udonna I kinda have to go, my cousin is having a special day coming up."

Udonna nodded her head. "Very well, come back though."

"Yes ma'am." the black ranger gave a salute but groan slapping his forehead. "Not at the Silver guardians." With that the young man ran off.

* * *

May giggled, playing with Dianna and Dillon. "I never thought you can make dresses Shay. You have so many hidden talents."

"Ha-ha." Shayera rolled her eyes, and looked at the picture of the ideal dress. "So it strapless but the has nice edges, and goes down with a sharp point. You want the top kinda the same but then the bottom is more of a oriental style right?"

"Yup. How am I getting married before you, but you got engaged before me, and then I got engaged two years ago?"

"Hey we are busy people. Hunter is the sensei of the Thunder academy; I have a studio to run. Plus two kids."

May rolled her eyes, and smiles at her cousin. "You know you can open a business with dress making, and forget about the studio."

"I know, but dress making is just a habit, gymnastics, martial arts, and dancing is my passion. Gymnastics is more like my life…" Shayera stated smiling softly. "If it'll make you feel better Hunter finally finished all his reading up, and cached up to where he supposed to be."

"That's good. We don't know when we will be called out, but he should be prepared for it. That why you should get married as soon as possible."

* * *

Desmond ran up to Hunter and Cam patting their shoulders. "Hey guys sorry for being late."

"No problem man, we're just deciding on if we should as those two if they can help us." Cam stated, pointing towards Chip and Vida.

Desmond blinked. "What…umm okay…hey where's the girls?"

"Shayera is at the house with May, checking her measurements for the dress she's making." Hunter stated. "So what you think?"

Desmond shrugs. "If you guys want to, but what kind of help?"

"We were given the duty to fine the pillow for the rings." The two men stated looking at Desmond.

* * *

Shayera stood up, and smiled fiddling with the dress on her cousin. "Awesome. Looks so beautiful on you May."

May smiled, looking down at her long white gown. "Your so good Shay! I call dibs on making your dress in the winter!"

The young mother laughed, and unzips the dress, helping May get out of the gown. "So the question is, how high will you heals be, and if you want it to be dragging."

"Woman, dragging, and I'm not like you, so small heals." May laughed, hugging her cousin tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Calm down, make sure Rachel grabs the bouquet."

The only thing that the bride to be could do was laugh, at her cousin.

* * *

Later on, Desmond stood behind Vida and Chip as they check Xenotome, flipping through the blank pages. "What?!" Vida groaned. "Nothing? This think must be broke!"

Desmond rolled his eyes, as Udonna looked over to her from the cauldron. "what are you guys up too?"

"They been out doing heroic deeds all day." Desmond stated, looking at Udonna.

"Yeah, being a hero is a rip off." Chip stated in disappointment.

"It seems you two don't know much about being heroes." Udonna explained walking up to them.

"Are you kidding?" Chip scoffed. "No one knows more than me! I've spent a fortune on video games, DVDs, graphic novels, trading cards…"

"She get's it Chip." Desmond interrupted Chip. "Look at me, man. I joined the Silver guardians; we are view as heroes, when we only do things that most would walk away from. What you guys were doing was more like…charity work especially for my cousins wedding."

Just then the crystal ball on the round table started to glow. "Something wrong." Udonna breathed, walking down to it with the others. Inside was a large green monster. "The others are in trouble. You two must stop it."

"Us? Look at that thing, it's massive!" Vida panicked. "We'll get pumbled!"

"You might." Udonna agreed. "There's only two of you and you've barely mastered your ranger powers…are you afraid?" She questioned.

Vida tried her best to scoffed. "No. It's not that I'm-"

"I'm totally scared." Chip answered. "Look my goosebumps have goosebumps."

Desmond raised his eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Okay. Maybe I'm a little freaked." Vida admitted.

"I'd be too if I were you." Udonna agreed. "that thing's size and strength is unlike anything you've faced."

"But Nick, Maddie…"

"Even Xander" Chip added. "They need us."

Vida nodded her head. "We gotta try and help them."

"Real heroes are born in the face of real danger." Udonna advised.

Chip and Vida took out their morphers. "Ready?"

Chip responded, flipping his own morpher. "Ready."

"Magical source Mystic Force!"

"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"

Desmond smiled; leaning against the table, then took out his morpher. "I wish I could help them Udonna…"

"I know Desmond, but with your titan only being at half strength we don't know if you'll ever come out alive." Udonna stated, patting his shoulder. She smiled, and noticed a box shape in his jacket. "What is that?"

"Oh this?" He smiled, and took out the box, looking at it. "Something special for someone really close to my heart."

Udonna smiled, and walked off. "Make it as dramatic as you can Desmond Oliver, after all if I remember correctly that's how your father did with Kimberly."

"Yeah…wait!" He looked at the white cladded woman. "How do you….you gotta be….no"

"Surprise she never told you." Udonna smiled, and went back to the cauldron. "Could you find me stickle berries?"

Hearing nothing, she turned her head, and frowned, not seeing the black ranger there. "Hm."

* * *

Back in Briarwood, Desmond held his cell phone near his ear standing next to the big tree across the Rock Porium. "Mom…you have some explaining to do. Why you never told me you have magic.

* * *

Udonna tells Desmond who she is to him their relationship of Aunt and Nephew! See you all Next week!

Tell me what you think about Desmond not being able to have a megazord or a mystic rider! Next chapter will be some sibling love, and flashbacks!

You gotta love flashbacks right?


	5. Chapter 5: Rock Solid

Hey a guy here's the next chapter! I think this is one of my favorite episodes, so here we go! Special person comes in!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Jason Lee Scot Jr.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Rock solid

"Ow…that hurt!" Desmond groaned looking at his sister who was laughing hard.

The twins walked towards the Rock Porium from Shayera's studio. "Come on, you were my special guest, did you seriously get beat by Jason's kid."

"You mean Jr?! Woman he's like his dad dang!" Desmond groaned, rubbing his neck trying to pop it. "I think I need a cast."

"Stop your whining." Shayera stated, but stop seeing a young blonde woman walking into the Rock Porium. "Well…very sassy huh?"

Desmond shrugs his shoulders but got a nice loud pop. "Oh that feels so good! But let me remind you! Jason Lee Scott Jr! Jr! Yup that tells you trouble comes."

"Right." Shayera rolled her eyes. "But I love you."

"Aw I haven't heard you said that in so long."

"That's where I take it back." Shayera took a big step to the door.

Desmond sighed, and followed his twin into the shop noticing Maddie doing her usual videos. "What a sight huh?"

Shayera walked over to Xander reading the news. "Hmmm?"

"There's been another attack right around here, "Man Turned to Stone." Xander stated, showing the others the paper but frowned. "Chip you're meant to be marking this down."

Desmond rolled his eyes, and looked at the paper reading it. "Man…so weird…"

Chip faced Maddie's camera. "Every price shall fall under my mighty hand, for I am Count Discount!" Chip shoved the sticker roller in front of the camera lens causing Maddie and Shayera to chuckle. "Defender of the Bargain Bin! Pow Pow!"

"Now I see where Dillon get's the crazy imagination…Chip." Shayera stated, and smiled at the camera waving at it. "Hi."

Desmond snatched the sticker roller from Xander after he finished dressing Chip in the stickers, and punched his shoulder. "And I thought you were meant to supervise"

Xander frowned at him, just then Toby started to complain with a customer. "Toby why so cranky today?" Maddie questioned after the customer left.

"I'm…trying to cleanse my body and my mind." Toby started. "Which means no food. No pork rinds, no cheese fries, no snack cakes, no Nothing! I'm so hungry I could eat the oldies section!" He groaned, Shayera was about to talk Toby started to yell at a customer eating a corn dog. "Hey you! No outside food allowed!"

Shayera watched Maddie looking for Nick, and entered Toby's office, just when Leelee walked by. "So much clothing."

"Excuse me?" Leelee questioned glaring at the young mother.

"I'm not shy." Maddie told Nick.

Shayera walked past Leelee. And placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your far from being shy Maddie."

"Thanks Mrs. Bradley." Maddie smiled at the older woman.

"Please, the last time you were out those shoes were in. And Toby can't even remember that far." Leelee smiled.

Shayera rolled her eyes, and held Maddie's shoulders tightly. "I remember seeing my mom wear that jacket, back in the 90's. Come on Maddie lets go for a walk." The two turned and walked off Maddie leaving her video camera at the counter, and leaving behind a very offended Leelee.

* * *

"So your mother wore that shirt when she was young?" Maddie questioned.

"Yup." Shayera smiled softly, but ended up frowning seeing Maddie looking at a young man who picked up a football. "Maddie…please don't…"

* * *

Desmond decided to head off looking for Maddie when the rangers got the call frowning. "Where could she be?" He looked around, and groaned. "Come on…"

* * *

Shayera smiled watching the two walking and talking. she leaned against the tree hugging herself. The sounds of screaming came to her attention, and ran over. "Maddie! Help me get these people out of here!"

Maddie nodded her head. "Go!" Once she spotted the monsters, and pushed the guy away, getting in a fighting stance, just when Shayera was turned to stone. "Mrs. Bradley!" The young woman got in a fighting stance but got turned to stone.

"Shay! Maddie!" Desmond cried running over to the two women just when the rangers ran over. "Go run!" He yelled at the guy. "Shay.." He placed his hand on her stoned shoulder, and took out his morpher.

* * *

"Sorvadum Nuchaios!"

Udonna's wand sparkled white, attempting to turn Maddie and Shayera back, but failed causing the rangers to sigh. "This creature's magic is very strong." She stated, while Nick and Chip place Maddie down, and Desmond and Xander placed Shayera down. "Only by destroying him can the spell be broken."

"Oh, I'll destroy him alright…with my bare hands!" Vida growled, storming off.

"Slow down V!" Xander grabbed Vida arms from infront. "Just cool it!"

"Move it Xander!"

"If you go out there without a plan, you'll end up just like her."

"Xander's right." Nick agreed walking up with Desmond following. "That's how Maddie got into trouble in the first place. She shouldn't have been alone, and bring that defenseless woman along also."

"Now that's going to far!" Desmond growled, looking at Nick.

"She was over her head!" Nick stated, looking at Desmond then at Vida.

"Man you don't know my sister or Mrs. B!" Vida stated, walking up to Nick. "Maddie may be shy on the outside but inside she got the hear of a warrior."

"Right that's why she's always hiding behind that camera." Nick shrugged.

"You are so clueless." Vida stated, walking to the camera. "Here's why she hides behind her camera." Vida flipped her morpher open. "Oh and you might learn a few things about Mrs. B." The tip of her morpher glowed pink, and the monitor started to play the footage.

"Introducing Dj Vida! The best sister ever. Go V!" Maddie cheered, while Vida waved and smiled at the camera working on the turn table. Xander appeared next on the film. "Can't forget Xander! Not only a great friend, but he sick on his board."

Chip was next, and was trying to use a bow and arrow. "No man has ever attempted this without losing his life!" He grinned, before shooting the arrow.

"Chip Thorn, known him since Grammar school." Maddie stated, as Chip cheered when he hit the center of the target. "There's no one in this world quite like Chip."

The whole scene changed, showing Shayera, on the on even bars. "There she is! Mrs. Bradley! She's an amazing gymnast, dancer, martial artist, and let's not forget mother!" It showed Shayera on knees holding her two kids close to her. "The twins. Mrs. Bradley's little ones. Then there's her older twin, Desmond." The camera turned towards Desmond who was talking with Hunter, in his silver guardian's uniform. "He hasn't been around much, but he was kind enough for me to wear his uniform. Looking good on you Des."

Desmond waved at her, but started to run, when Shayera chased him. "Mrs. Bradley is like a second mother to me and Vida. It's so funny seeing those two together." Desmond held Shayera on his shoulder, while she struggled.

The scene changed finaly, to Nick sitting by his biek. "At last, there's Nick. The new guy in town." Maddie stated. "We don't know too much about him yet but I can feel it. He's smoothing special." She finished. "so these are my friends. Both old." Vida, Xander, Chip, and Shayera was shown. "And new." Desmond, and Nick were shown near the end. "I know I can count on them for anything."

Near the end of the film Udonna spoke up. "Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves, Nick." She explained. "Maybe Madison does it through her films."

"And Mrs. B is stronger than she looks." Vida added.

"You're right, I was clueless." Nick sighed, walking down, facing Maddie and Shayera's statue. "I shouldn't have gone shooting my mouth off. I'm gonna get you both out of this, I promise."

Then, the pages of Xenotome flipped, reveling a new spell code on the pages. "Apparently, you now have a clue." Udonna smiled, looking at Xenotome."

Desmond sighed, sitting near the table, while the rangers left. "Man..I need to finish this thing soon." He placed his head on the table letting out a groan.

"Sound so much like your mother." Udonna smiled. "How did the talk go?"

* * *

"I'm sorry Desmond…I never met to hide from you guys…it just I didn't know how to say it." Kim stated through the phone.

"Mom I, me and Shay we deserved to know! I mean, sure I understand why you kept the whole ranger thing away but our heritage? Seriously mom?" Desmond leaned against the tree sighing.

"Desmond, don't you dare use that tone with me!"

"what tone mom! All I want to know is why you didn't tell us we have magic in our blood! Now thanks to you I'm a ranger but can't do anything cause you just ran off, not even completing the spell symbol!" With that he hung up.

* * *

"Pretty well." Desmond stated.

"You hung up on me young man!"

Desmond turned around to see Kim standing there with her arms crossed. "Mom.."

"Kimberly." Udonna smiled at her younger sister.

"Don't Mom, and Kimberly me!" The former ranger growle, but gasped running towards the statue. "Shay! What happened to her Udonna?!"

"She got turned to stone." Udonna stated. "By helping innocent people get away."

Kimberly sighed, and sat down next to Demsond. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for haning up on you."

"You should be."

Then, Maddie and Shayera got turned back, gasping, and looking around.

"The spell has been broken." Udonna smiled.

"Can someone fill me in?" Maddie asked.

"Mom?" Shayera groaned, when Kim ran up to her daughter hugging her tightly. "Hi..?"

* * *

After the battle, The twins decided to have lunch with Kim, so that they can hear the whole story behind the magic, and why they were never told, while the others were at the Rock Porium.

"Why is life so complicated?" Shayera groaned, seeing the place her mom and brother picked, had no vegan choices.

* * *

There we go! Chapter 5 is up Kim came to visit! Not the last of her! See you all next week! And thank you brankel1 for giving some OC ideas!

Still accepting Oc's!

I need help on making up a lullaby in the same tone as Dillion's pocket watch song from rpm so pm or send a review on some lyrics that might be helpful! This offer will stand until I come up with a deadline!


	6. Chapter 6: Whispering Voices

Hey there guys! I'm sorry this chapter is a week late, I was down with a really bad case of the cold. Luckily it was Strep. Bust I'm sorry this chapter is a week late. Any how enjoy this chapter this is a very very special chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, or Amber, or Elizaveth.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Whispering voices

Desmond watched Shayera help a young girl practice her dance moves for a rehearsal. "How can she do this?" He leaned back on the chair with a frown looking at his morpher.

"Hey um, Des do you have a moment?"

Desmond turned his head seeing Nick standing there with a frown. "Nick what's wrong?"

"Um...it just I wanna talk to Shayera but I see she's busy." Nick stated shyly.

"Not it's okay Nick, the practice is over." Shayera smiled, and looked down at the girl. "I'll go ring up your mother, and tell her your done okay Amber?"

"Okay Mrs. Shayera. I'll stay here with Mr. Desi!" Amber giggled, and ran over to Desmond.

Shayera chuckled, and walked out with Nick, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nick what's wrong? Training, work, or the others?"

Nick sighed, and rubbed his neck. "Well, the others believe that I took the stores bank deposit of a thousand dollars, because I'm the-"

"New guy. I understand." Shayera sat down on a bench, and Nick followed rubbing his head. "That's not the only thing is it?"

"It is, I just decided to take Madison's word about you, and come talk to you." Nick stated, looking at the young mother.

The brunette smiled softly, and placed a motherly hand on his shoulder. "Nick, I'm a mother, and shared responsibility with my mom taking care of my 4 younger siblings. I can tell something's up."

"Well…ugh!" The red ranger bend over holding his head in pain. "My head!"

Shayera narrowed her eyes, and looked down at her part of the arrowhead, having a faint glow. "Something's up…Nick what's wrong?"

"Shut up!" Nick growled, and got up, walking to her motorcycle. "Sorry, Mrs. Bradley." He started, and drove off fast.

"Shayera Amber's ready for pick up?"

Shayera saw Kat standing there. "Yeah she's in the studio." The two women walked to the studio, watching the two walking away, the brunette looked at her older brother. "Desmond go to Rootcore, and tell Udonna something's up. I'm gonna follow Nick."

"Right." The black ranger watched his twin change to her old ninja uniform, and streak off after Nick.

* * *

"Aunt Udonna?!" Desmond yelled, but stop seeing a bald Claire, who blushed a bit. "Claire…where's Udonna."

"I called her, she should be coming."

"I'm here." The sorceress stated, walking to the mystic ball, and looks into it, with Desmond and Claire. "Why is Nick fighting alone?"

"Is he? Whose that?" Claire, pointed a figure, with a all black outfit, with a mask covering their face.

"Shay…we were trained as Ninjas." Desmond stated.

"I'll contact the others, Desmond have Shayera get out of there."

Desmond nodded, and took out his half of the arrowhead, concentrating on contacting his sister.

* * *

The day after, Desmond walked with Nick into the Rock Porium. "Hate this thing." Desmond tugged on his tie.

"Why you have to wear that thing?" Nick questioned.

"Wedding…a double wedding." Desmond stated.

"Double wedding?" Maddie asked, walking over with the others. "Who the two lucky lovers?"

"My cousin May, and her boyfriend Cam, and Shayera and Hunter." Desmond groaned. "So have you all fix everything?"

"We're about it mate. Now go to that wedding." Xander smiled.

"Have fun at work guys!" Desmond waved, walking off to meet up with his other cousin Trent for the ride.

"Ugh work!" Vida cried with a teasing smiled, while Maddie dragged her into the store.

* * *

Desmond chuckled, watching the two newly weds try to figure out which cake is whose. "Meat eaters versus Vegans."

"Glad I didn't order the cake." A young woman stated from beside Desmond. "I had no idea she was vegan."

"Really aunt Elizaveth? I thought you did." Desmond stated.

"Nope."

Udonna walked with Kim, smiling at the newly weds. "I'm glad you invited me to this Kimberly."

"Your family…I just wish Bowen, and Leanbow could see this." Kim stated. "But don't lose hope, if you tell Shayera about this, and talk about one little thing, she will go through hell to find them."

"Good to know. Thank you Kimberly. So where's Tommy?" The sorceress questioned.

"Over there." The former ranger pointed at her husband and brother-in-law talking and joking around.

Dillon and Diana ran around the reception room with Hannah, Elphaba, and Drake, who were all chasing Derek. "Come on guys! Stop it!"

Shayera laughed, and noticed, the Shiba family walking up with their son Jayden. "Hello there Alexander." She smiled at the young man, and at his wife. "Hello Mrs. Shiba."

"Hello to you Mrs. Bradley." The young woman smiled. "Say hi to her Lauren, Jayden."

A young blonde girl stood behind Alexander Shiba slightly shy, while, a little boy hid his face in his mothers chest. Alexander rolled his eyes, and took a side step pushing the young girl forward. "Say Hello Lauren."

"Hello…"

Shayera smiled, bending down and held out her hand. "Hi there Lauren, I'm Shayera. The man behind me, dark and broody is my husband Hunter."

"Dark and broody?" Hunter looked down at his wife with a small frown. "I'm not like that anymore am I?"

"Believe what you want Hunter." May smiled, walking up to the Shiba family. "Hi there, I'm Maya, It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…" Lauren stated, then hid back behind her father.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "It's sad to say but…I think it's almost time for us."

Hunter, and May turned their head towards him, the soon to be pink ranger stood up, her arms crossed. "You sure?" Hunter questioned.

"Yes. I…I would like you two to come to the Shiba house hold, in a couple years, so that we're prepared." Alexander stated, looking at the two. "I know you two somehow better than the others, I should thank her." He pointed at Shayera. "I will send out a notice."

May nodded her head. "We'll be ready Alexander."

Desmond sat next to Blake, Trent and Conner. "so somehow we are all gonna be related huh?"

Trent nodded his head. "Yeah, more so me and Conner."

"I didn't do anything yet." Conner protested. "I can't figure out her ring size!"

The three boys rolled their eyes. Desmond looked over at the former red ranger. "Ask Hunter, or Cam. Nix, May, and Shay all have the same ring finger. Same with Tori right?"

Blake nodded his head. "Yeah, I found that out the easiest way." The motocross racer smiled, looking at Conner. "If you don't know pick the ring size that is only one digit."

"Huh?" Conner frowned still not understanding.

Desmond sighed, and stood up, walking over to Conner. "Conner, the girls fingers are the smallest one out there."

"Oh…okay." Conner looked down.

"Kira gave me her number." Trent stated, earning looks from the guys. "I didn't buy the ring right away, it would be to obvious. I wanna surprise her."

"Good to know."

* * *

Hey guys it's now official! Shayera is now Shayera Bradley and Maya is now Maya Watanabe! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up next week! Until then Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Legendary Catastros

Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! Small surprises will come along see if you can figure it out!

I know I didn't upload last saturday, I was on vacation down in Norfolk Virginia. I'm sorry, hopefully I'll upload twice this week to make up for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers

* * *

Chapter 7:

Legendary Catastros

Desmond sat at the round table, reading some old books; Udonna gave him while the others gathered around her. He wasn't paying attention much to the story. The lights suddenly flickered Desmond let out a small groan when the lights came back on, the black ranger looked over at the group and let out a small laugh seeing Xander in Vida's bridal style looking terrified.

"Just…uh…making sure you're safe V." Xander stated with an innocent grin patting the pink ranger's shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks." Vida stated, throwing Xander on the ground.

Desmond chuckled, and walked over. "It's alright to say you're scared. When you admit it, you'll become stronger."

Udonna smiled at her nephew's wisdom and nodded her head in agreement. Nick let out a small scoff. "You guys can't seriously be scared of a horse"

Udonna frowned her face becoming serious. "Make no mistake, Catastros is not a force to be reckoned with Nick."

Desmond rolled his eyes, and walked back to his books and begins reading again.

* * *

Shayera sat in her and Hunter's bed with the twins curled up against her scared. The former ranger smiled softly at her kids, and pets their head. The two newly weds decided not to on a honeymoon until school was finish so that someone could watch the twins.

"Mommy…." Dillon whispered tugging on his mother's pink and white nightgown.

The former ranger looked down slightly confused, and pulled the blanket down to face her son's face. "Yes sweetie?"

"When is daddy coming home…" Dillon crawled up to his mother looking at her with a worry expression.

Shayera smiled and kissed his forehead softly. "Tomorrow, he's gonna stay at Uncle Blake and Aunt Tori's while this scary storm goes away."

Dillon nodded his head, and leaned against his mother's stomach. "How about Uncle Desi…"

"Soon." She smiled, and pets his head softly. "Careful with Mommy's stomach now."

Just then they heard Desmond calling out. "Shay? Anna Dillon? You all okay?"

Shayera crawled out of the bed slowly, and walked out of her room. "Yeah. The kids is in my room, scared of the storm and worrying about Hunter."

Desmond nodded his head, and looked down at his sister's stomach. "So are you…?"

"It's to early to really tell. I kinda hope I'm not but at the same time I hope I am." Shayera crossed her arms.

"I understand. Mom was like that when she got pregnant with the triplets. The twins are still young, only 2." Desmond wrapped his arm around his younger sister and rubs her back slowly. "It'll be okay."

"Thanks…so what you learn today?"

"Ha." Desmond gave his sister a bored look. "A legend about a horse called Catastros. I recommend not letting the kids hear it. Any word on Cam and May's honeymoon?"

"Number one is coming.."

"Ha!"

* * *

The next day, Desmond decided to go with Hunter to have Shayera checked out, while the twins stay with Vida and Maddie. The black ranger had mix feelings about being at the hospital with his brother in-law and sister for their special moment.

"Des think of this a lesson for the future with Rachel." Hunter smiled.

"Mrs. Shayera Bradley?" A nurse called out.

Shayera sighed, and stood up walking off with the nurse.

* * *

At Rootcore Dillon and Dianna played with something's Udonna found while the rangers went off to fight Koragg. The sorceress smiled at the children, seeing the resemblance between them, their mother, and her youngest sister. She turned to head up the stairs to find something for the children. Just then four out of six rangers ran in calling for her. "Udonna!"

"What?" Udonna questioned, walking down the stairs looking at the rangers.

"Nick's gone." Chip stated.

Vida nodded her head. "We tried to contact him, but his morpher isn't working."

Dianna stopped playing and looked at the rangers with a sad expression, and looked up at Vida and Maddie. Dillon walked over to Vida and tugged her hand getting her attention. "How…"

Vida smiled softly and ruffled Dillon's hair, and noticed Dianna sitting with a frown, rubbing her eyes. Udonna noticed this as well, and asked. "What happened?"

"We were battling Koragg, then poof!" Xander started. "Nick gets sucked into a seal with Catastros."

"Nick must've disrupted the spell and warped the seal." Udonna stated slowly, walking towards Dianna and picked her up trying to calm her down.

"Well we have to do something!" Chip yelled. "Come on guys!"

The rangers with Dillon ran over to the crystal ball hoping it would show Nick, but nothing happened. "Even the crystal ball can't find Nick." Maddie frowned. "This is bad…this is really bad."

Dianna somehow sensed the sad atmosphere started to tear up, hiding her face in Udonna's shoulder. Vida and Maddie both looked at the young girl then back at each other.

* * *

"Wait what?" Desmond frowned looking at his younger sister. "You think we related to Nick?"

"I'm not certain, but I think we are. I...I just have this really weird feeling." Shayera stated, closing her eyes.

"Well she did fine Trent right?" Hunter stated, concentrating on the road. "She had a feeling about that also right? So she could be on to something."

"Maybe…" Desmond stated. Just when they were going to park near Rock Porium, Desmond's morpher went off. "Something's wrong…come on you two are coming with me."

"Why?" Hunter questioned waking up his wife.

"I think Dillon and Anna is with the others. Come on."

* * *

The three adults walk towards Rootcore, Hunter frowning at his brother in-law's cape. "Dude…really?"

"I don't like it." Desmond stated simply, entering the wooden place.

Hunter and Shayera looked around but then heard Dianna cries, Shayera ran towards her baby girl, in what Dustin describes, 'Mother mode'.

"Udonna what wrong?" Desmond questioned, walking over with the former crimson ranger.

Udonna looked up at the two men and explained everything. "Nick disrupted a spell, and is now in another dimension. I do not know where he could be."

Hunter crossed his arms, and picked up Dillon, looking at Desmond. "Des, doesn't this kinda sound familiar?"

"You mean Shane getting stuck in the woods, where we have no way of contacting him, but then got an upgrade? Maybe…minus the spell part…and the aliens it's kinda do sound the same." Desmond stated.

"What?" Shayera questioned holding a sleeping Dianna. "When did this happen?"

"Tori birthday." The two stated.

The former pink ranger nodded her head, and turned around. "Is she sleeping Hun?"

Desmond let out a small laugh, and looked at Hunter who in turn glared at him. The thunder ninja looked at Dianna and Shayera. "Yeah she is."

Just then the rangers ran in, heading towards the crystal ball searching for spells to bring Nick back. The three adults looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Nominiminiminous Rox" Xander pointed his morpher at the crystal winking, with nothing happen. "Are you kidding me? I even winked."

Shayera shook her head, and used her foot to push Desmond over to them. "Go with your team blackie."

"Pinkie."

"Nope."

"Leopard."

"Cougar!"

"Ice!"

"Goldie!"

Desmond frowned, knowing he lost this small little battle with his sister, and walked off towards the others.

"Let's try this spell. It meant to contact lost loved ones." Vida decided as she spotted a spell from a book and took out her morpher. "Colinog Trebanage" Pointing her morpher at the ball, getting nothing.

"Oh come on!" Chip groaned.

"Don't get frustrated. " Maddie told Chip and Xander. "Just keep trying."

"It's a transporting spell right?" Desmond questioned the group catching them off guard. "Then it's a one way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal."

"Good, a riddle." Maddie stated.

"Reverse the seal." Chip repeated. "But how?"

Shayera rolled her eyes and walked down, standing next to Desmond. "Reversing the seal. Vida think about your turn table when you turn the disc the other way."

"The words is said backwards…." Vida stated realizing where the mother was going with.

"So the riddle means you."

"Say the spell backwards!" The rangers exclaimed.

"Now what was the spell?" Desmond asked.

"Oh it was something like…Fettuccine Alfredo!" Chip smiled, in return the others giving a odd look. "What? It was?"

Suddenly, the image of a monster appeared in the crystal ball. "You guys have a monster to deal with." Shayera stated holding a sleeping Dianna. She looked over to chip. "Chip keep trying to remember the spell."

"I'm going with you all." Desmond stated grabbing his morpher.

Shayera smiled, and turned around.

* * *

The next day, May and Cam dropped by to show off the baby bump. Hunter was smiling while Shayera was asleep, on the couch tired from the prior day. Desmond patted Cam's shoulder, the twins were looking at Mays stomach excited to meet their cousin.

* * *

What you think Shayera is? Can you guess who Cam and May's first born is?

This was a lot to write! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8: Fire Heart

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! After next week and the week after chapters expect some thrillers. I don't want to end up finishing this up so quickly so there will be thrillers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Chapter 8:

Fire Heart

"Why am I here with you instead of not preparing for Derek's party?" Shayera stood behind Desmond.

The black ranger shrugs his shoulder. "Not sure you tell me."

Shayera let out a low sigh, and grabbed Desmond's morpher. Once she touched the morpher she let out a small sequel of pain.

"Shay?!" Desmond went to grab the morpher from Shayera but let out a scream of pain, both dropping the morpher a small light came from the morpher.

Udonna came running in with a look of worried. "What happened?!"

"The morpher…it burned us." Shayera stated slowly, and noticed the morpher turned back into a wand.

"Udonna…what's going on?" Desmond questioned looking up.

Udonna looked down at the wand, but her attention was then turned to the crystal ball. "Oh no, dark magic I must contact the rangers"

"I'm right here." Desmond stated using the same spell Udonna once used to change the wand to cellphones. "I can go."

"Your powers are still limited Desmond." Udonna stated contacting the rangers.

Shayera smiled patting her older brother's shoulder. "It's okay Des. If you can fix that then you can join."

"It doesn't feel the same with out a family member on the team." Desmond stated flatly.

"Wuss."

* * *

Shayera listened to Udonna explaining about the trip through the woods, and their task. She looked over at Desmond with a smile. "Wanna join them?"

"You want to?" He smiled back standing up crossing his arms. "As the older brother I say no."

"Oh really?" The young mother walked towards her brother crossing her arms staring at him.

The rangers looked over at the twins, then at each other as the two started at each other their arms crossed. Somehow understanding what the twins wanted Udonna sighed. "Desmond, Shayera you two may join them as well."

"Whoa!" The Oliver twins high fived each other with a wide smile.

"Wait you two just started at each other waiting for Udonna to give you permission to come with us?" Chip questioned. "Cool I wanna learn that!"

The twins smiled and shrug. "Let's head out." The both stated walking out.

* * *

The rangers plus Shayera walked towards the entrance of the forest. Reading the signs of warning on the trees, and the dark atmosphere.

"Well this is very welcoming." Shayera whispered to Desmond who just smiled.

"More words of wisdom?"

"Later."

"This isn't so bad." Chip commented looking around.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Maddie stated looking around with a frown.

"Me either." Nick nodded his head in agreement.

Xander let out a small scoff. "I am. I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read maps pretty well."

"This isn't going well." Shayera stated with a blank look.

"Are you positive Xander?" Desmond questioned, his eyebrows knitting together. "You don't have to prove anything."

Xander smiled. "Like Toby said, I'm a born leader." Nick looked at the others and shrugged handing Xander the map. "Okay team Xander onward."

"Team…Xander?" Shayera looked at her brother confusion wrapping itself around her face. Desmond just shrugged his shoulder.

* * *

The deeper the team went inside the forest, the darker it got bones on the ground, some stuck by the plants growing on top of them.

"Oh, this is my kind of place." Chip grinned.

"Sure isn't mine." Maddie muttered.

"If Mesogog was still around he will love it here." Desmond said sarcastically.

Just then noises began to fill the air. Shayera looked around hiding her half of the arrowhead in her shirt. "What was that?"

"Just keep moving." Nick stated.

As the group walked, the twins stayed more to the back watching the others. When Xander suddenly stop holding his hands up. "Whoa."

Not hearing him the others ended up bumping into each other. "Next time just say stop. Whoa is for horses and I don't see any horses."

"Something's not right." Shayera stated walking past the others her arms crossed.

"No offense Mrs. B but your creepy us out." Vida stated.

"Her words of wisdom is about come." Desmond stated from behind.

"I've kind had a feeling that something's been following us since we started." Chip admitted. "But I didn't want to say anything cause I always think someone's following us."

Suddenly a figure dropped from the tree hanging upside down from a tree, causing the rangers to freak out and Shayera to kick the figure in the face. The figure let out a small groan, letting the rangers to realize who it was. "Oh It's only Phineas." Nick stated.

"Whose Phineas?" Shayera looked at Desmond.

"A friend."

"That's right!" Phineas smiled at the former pink ranger.

Shayera looked at him up and down slowly taking a step back. "Okay…let's just go. I hope there still time to get Derek's birthday party ready."

* * *

After awhile Shayera decided to stay as far away from the group she could not trusting the leader. She could already tell the team was unbalance. "Watch out for the pit Desmond."

"Pit?"

"she's got a point." Nick stated catching the twins attention. "Admit it we're lost."

"We are not." Xander refused.

"We are too."

"We are not."

"We are sinking!" Chip exclaimed.

Desmond noticed this and looked up at Shayera who was smiling. "I hate you."

"I'm more aware." Shayera stated casually holding her hand out to him.

Desmond grabbed her hand, and pulled himself up with her help while the rangers helped each other up. "Thanks sis. Xander you got the map?"

Xander's eyes widen seeing the map sinking. "Who needs a map?" He smiled. "I've looked at it a thousand times, it's all up here." He stated placing his fingers on his temple.

"He's no leader. We should have followed Phineas." Desmond stated.

"Those who take a saying to seriously tends to lose their mind from reality and live in a fantasy land until his life is in danger." Shayera stated shrugging her shoulder.

"Shayera Oliver Bradley words of wisdom." Desmond smiled.

* * *

After the events of the day, the team manages to get one half of the Fire Heart and survive the Cimmerian Forest. Desmond helped Shayera set her house for the soon to be 10 year old boy. Hunter went to buy the supplies.

"Shay I think I know how to get the wand to full power." Desmond stated.

"How?" She questioned placing the "Happy Birthday Derek!" sign on her dining room wall where the ice-cream cake will be.

"Us. I noticed after we both touched it, the symbol was more filled in." Desmond stated looking at her.

"I see…" She took a step back looking at the sign and pulled all the chairs away from the table to the walls. "So we keep on burning ourselves?"

"No, you can use magic too. Both of our magic might help it." Desmond stated.

'Okay. We'll try it. Later"

Just then there was a scream, and crying from the twin's room. Desmond smiled at his sister as she ran over to them.

"Two is better one…."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So Derek is now 10!

Do you think Desmond should propose to Rachel in one of the thrillers thats coming up! Let me know in the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Strangers within pt1

Hey there guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers

* * *

Chapter 9:

Stranger within pt1

"Are you sure about this Derek I mean…it's a lot to take in." Shayera stated looking at her now 10 year old brother. "Wanting to do Pai Zuq training and be homeschooled? Are you sure?"

"Shay I already talked to mom and dad. They agreed…after a week. I want to control my animal spirit I want to become a master like you and Des. I mean you two were homeschooled for a while right?" Derek stated looking at his sister with a small frown. "Besides, I know you have lots to do, Des too. But please Shay…"

Shayera sighed and rubbed her temple looking at her younger brother. Looking at him, she felt like she was talking with Desmond when they were his age. "Let me think okay Derek? Your on break right? "

"Yeah…."

"So I will have my answer to you before your break is up."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

The young boy smiled and hugged his sister then ran off to play with the twins. Shayera smiled softly at him but then frowned. "If I take him in as a student…then what would I do when Hunter has to go…"

"You'll find a way Shay. You usually do." Desmond stated standing behind her.

"I thought you would be with the others heading to Rootcore." Shayera stated softly.

"Well yeah…but it's about Vida. She's putting her personal wants in front of the needs of the world."

This caused the younger twin to raise an eyebrow. "You serious? I know Vida would think like that but actually do it that's not like her."

"I figured…but that's not the only thing Shay." The black ranger stated.

"Oh? Then what else is there?"

"She went off with Leelee to see this Dj called Fly…I looked over the poster. Did Kira say anything about coming here with Dj Fly?"

"She's on leave. She found out she's pregnant with Trent's kid…" Shayera frowned. "Even though how Trent proposed to her wasn't what we were thinking."

"Oh?"

"He proposed to her, she told him she was pregnant."

"As an answer?"

"As an answer."

Desmond frowned and walked towards one of the couches sitting on it. "Well…only one left is Conner and Nix."

"And you and Rachel."

Desmond sighed. "Yeah…well that's why I'm sitting on this couch. As Dustin quotes, "Shayera's therapist couch.". I got a call from Rachel…apparently her dad ran into her birth dad."

"I thought he abandon her…"

"That what she thought too…but looks like her birth mom and birth dad had a divorce, and she left Rachel in the orphanage." Desmond sighed. "Rachel wasn't to happy, but she agreed to get to know him and her half brother…"

"Great…so what you gonna do? I mean considering she knows her birth father…"

"She told me she will not abandon Justin…but she wants me to meet them so that leaves you…to"

"Oh god…don't tell me you plan on having me…"

"Take my place? Yes. Please Shay for Rachel?"

"Hand it over." Shayera held her hand out.

Smiling Desmond dropped the morpher in his sister's hand. "Hope it'll work with you."

"We have almost the same DNA it should."

"You're the best."

"I know."

* * *

"You're a life saver Tori!" Shayera smiled hugging her siser-in-law.

"No problem now go to that ranger team."

Rolling her eyes Shayera ran towards the forest.

* * *

The walk to Rootcore was silent. Shayera had her arms crossed she felt odd, the clothes she was wearing, everything was black. "I'm gonna kill Desmond." As she approach Rootcore she heard the others talking with Vida.

"V, it's not like you to miss all night. You missed all day too." Xander stated worried laced around his words.

"I was worried about you." Maddie stated her voice covered in a waterfall of concern.

The pink ranger sighed to herself. "Look, I'm sorry." To Shayera she heard bits of honesty and small tingle of a lie. "I blew my word. It won't happen again."

"Hey, no problem, V." Chip stated. "We all make mistakes."

"Speaking of mistakes where's Des? He said he'll meet us here today." Nick stated.

Taking this as her cue Shayera walked in surprising everyone. "Desmond asked me to fill in his spot for a while."

"Mrs. B…but why?" Vida questioned feeling nervous about this.

Shayera looked at the pink ranger and sighed. "He got a call from his girlfriend…she wants him to visit her and personal reasons. So I'm taking his place until he get's back."

Vida smiled and put her arm around Shayera's shoulder. "Well it'll be nice to fight with you Mrs. B."

Just then Nick groaned holding his head. The others looked at the red ranger as he looked up. "It's Koragg."

Shayera watched the others run her arms crossed. Udonna stood behind her niece with her face laced with concern and worry. "Shayera…I understand Desmond left but making you a ranger while he's away doesn't seem right."

Taking a deep breath the now black ranger turned around looking at her aunt. "Your right Udonna it's not right…he made me a ranger for a special reason…one he can't do."

"And what is that…"

Ushering to the table Shayera sat down at one of the chairs Udonna sitting in front of her. "Mom told us how you have a son whose missing, and a husband who died in battle. I know you have another sister one older than my mom the middle child. I also know she has a daughter."

"How did you…"

"That's what I mean Aunt Udonna." Shayera sighed. "Somehow…I can make connections between families. Desmond made me a ranger so that I can go in more depth to find Bowen."

Letting out a small gasp, the white sorceress stared at her niece in shock. After finding out Shayera was Kimberly's daughter Udonna never got the chance to look at the young girl. Udonna looked over the new black ranger, noticing how fit she is, and not to mention her eyes holding unlock wisdom, more wisdom even herself couldn't hold. "Shayera…"

Smiling softly, Shayera hugged her aunt tightly and allowed the older woman to weep for her lost husband, her missing son, her lost sister, but also to weep for finding her youngest sister meeting her nephew and niece and most of all. The hope her niece has given her. "I promise you Aunt Udonna I will find Bowen, I will help Desmond finish this morpher, and I will make Uncle Leanbow proud to know his legacy lives on."

That caused Udonna to let out more tears, not of sadness but of hope.

* * *

The next day Shayera was with the crew in Rootcore. The new black ranger was meditating while putting some power into the morpher but failing each time. She chose to ignore the others, until…

Vida gagged and spit out red liquid. "It's tomato juice!"

"Oh why?" Chip questioned taking the glass back. "did you think it was blood?!"

"Okay…what?" Xander questioned, looking over at Shayera as she walked down her arms crossed.

"I wasn't listening. The only thing I heard was Vida gagging." Shayera stated.

"I'm a card carrying member of C.O.U.N.T.V" Chip stated showing everyone his card. "Containment Of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampires Club, and I have found myself a vampire."

Shayera sighed and walked off not bothering to listen to the rest. She looked through books to find any hints about her lost cousin. Turning her head to watch the others leave, and leaving Chip alone she let out a small sigh. "Chip come here."

Turning his head, the yellow ranger walked over. "Um...yeah Mrs. Bradley."

"It's Shayera. And your right. Vida isn't acting normal, I know I haven't been on the team long but I've been a ranger for a while now. Vampires, dino breaths, space ninjas. And others are all really, heck I won't be surprise if Thor and Loki are real."

"Really so you believe me Shayera?!" Chip smiled brightly.

"Yeah, besides my dad was fossilize by his own nephew who was being control by a white gem."

"Uh…what?"

"Exactly. Now Chip don't mention this to anyone. Our talk I mean, just keep doing what your doing all I can guess is that Dj Fly is the cause. I'll do research while you…you be you."

"Your so cool Shayera!" Chip hugged the young mother causing her to pat his back awkwardly and watch him run off.

"I'm Cam all over again…"

* * *

Later that day, Shayera was asleep on the table pile of books surround her. Udonna smiled sadly at her knowing how hard she's working. She then looked at the others. She frowned listening to their doubts. "There are many things in the woods that seem…unbelievable, but I assure you they do exist. If Vida is showing vampire symptoms then there's no reason why we should rule out her being one."

"Wait a minute, this morning I took a video of Vida." Madison remember puling out hermorpher and used a spell showing the video on the screen. "Let's see for ourselves.

Udonna walked over to watch only to see nothing in the fram but hear Vida's voice. "She was dead center fream…"

"Proof that Vida is a vampire. Look like or not that is proof." Shayera stated having everyone to look at the tired woman. "No reflaction she's a vampire."

"Rangers go!" Udonna urged them as they all ran out. She then looked at her neice and smiled sadly. "Go home and sleep Shayera."

"Okay Aunt Udonna." Wit that Shayera walked off leaving the books there.

* * *

"Thanks for watching the kids Tori." Hunter smile while looking at his sleeping wife on the couch. "Knowing her she's gonna kill Desmond."

"Yeah well see ya later!"

* * *

What you think of Shayera becoming a ranger for a short moment?

What you think of Rachel finding her birth dad, and meeting her half brother? I give you all a hint the half brother will appear in one of the sequels so you all can guess if you like!

Till next week!


	10. Chapter 10: Strangers within pt2

Hey there guys! Here's the next chapter! This is a short chapter but will be leading to a series of thrillers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers or Rachel.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Strangers Within pt2

"How much longer…" Derek groaned, his legs crossed hands placed flatly on his lap his eyes closed.

Shayera smirked and looked at her younger brother. "You asked me to train you so here we are. Training."

Derek let out another groan. "But meditating?! That's so boring!"

"It's not." Shayera stated sighing looking at him. "It's either you go back home, or you meditate. So shut your mouth and relax."

The second son sighed and stayed quiet meditating. Shayera smiled at him. Just then Desmond's morpher let out a sound interrupting the training session. "Derek watch the twins I have to head off to Rootcore. "

"Okay!"

* * *

Shayera ran in and saw Nick, Xander, and Madison running out leaving Chip with Udonna. "What's going on?"

"It was Necrolai Shay." Chip stated. "She's the queen of vampires and we are going to get V back."

Shayera nodded her head and smirked. "Let's get started then."

After the creation of the Dawn crystal Shayera sat on the stairs watching Vida closely. Being with ranger teams for a while you learn certain things. After the incident with Trent Shayera became more cautious when a member becomes evil.

"Wait! Something's wrong." Chip stated. "She couldn't have picked these apples. They're not grown in Briarwood."

"Picked?" Vida smiled, sending shivers down Shayera's back. "I meant picked up at the store."

"What about the pose?" Chip questioned, doing Vida's pose once more. "You didn't even recognize it."

"I recognized it, I've just moved on from it. You know me never stick with anything for too long." Vida smiled.

That got the current black ranger's attention. Shayera narrowed her eyes staring at Vida closely. Moving her eyes to look at the others about to take a bite out of the apple. "I wouldn't eat that if I was you."

Chip looked at Shayera and nodded his head. "Shayera's right." He looked at the apple and threw it on the groaned. "This isn't Vida."

"Come on guys, now you've gone and ruined a perfectly good apple." Madison frowned going to pick up the apple.

"I learned my lesson from trusting our own who turned evil. Plus have you not seen Snow White? The bright red apples always mean something bad." Just then the apples began to smoke turning black and melt. "Told ya so."

Xander ignored Shayera's statement and sighed. "Talk about your rotten apples."

Shayera sighed and walked over to where Vida was. "Eaten that and you all would be dead. Or like Snow white. Not sure who will kiss you though."

"She's gone!" Nick shouted.

"I know!" Shayera stated bonking Nick on the head.

* * *

Back at Reefside Desmond held Rachel close to him looking down at her left ring finger seeing the engagement ring shining in the light. "Love you Rache."

"Your Desmond?"

The silver guardian looked up spotting a young man with light brown hair. "Yeah…you must be Casey Rhodes, Rachel's younger half brother right?"

Casey let out a small nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…when we were talking to you know get to know each other she always talked about you."

"That's expected." Desmond nodded his head and kissed his now fiancé's head softly. "We grew up together, I'm best friends with Justin and Shay is her best friend."

"Shay?"

"Oh right, my twin sister Shayera. Right now I'm living with her while I'm on leave from my work."

"Where does she live?" Casey questioned sitting next to the black ranger.

"Briarwood."

"The town with the power rangers?" Casey questioned.

"Yup, but it's nothing new we grew up with the thought of power rangers." Desmond stated looking at him. "And besides she can handle herself she always find ways out of situations. Sometimes."

* * *

Back in Briarwood Shayera let out a sneeze looking down at her sleeping twins then headed to the door. "Hunter would you hurry up?!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Hunter ran down the stairs with his jacket grabbing the keys. "You got the present your uncle wanted you to bring?"

"Hold on." Shayera jog over to the bookcase and took out a box taking out a bear claw. "Right here." Walking back she looked over at Vida and Madison who both decided to spend the night and smiled. "I'm glad we saved Vida before it was to late."

Hunter chuckled walking towards his wife kissing her cheek. "Same. We should go now Shay."

"Right."

The couple quickly got in Shay's car and drove off towards Blue Bay Harbor.. "Let me call Des and tell him what's going on."

"Yeah that'll be the best, and let him tell your mom and dad. I'm sure your uncle and aunt are there with Sensei and the others." Hunter stated looking at his wife then at the road.

"Nix is with Conner at Reefside so I have to call them also. Is Blake and Tori already at the academy?" The young woman questioned calling her twin brother.

"I know Tori is not sure about Blake, but knowing Tori she already told him." The former ranger stated.

Shayera nodded her head. "Hey Des it's me Shay. Go call mom dad, Conner, and Nix. I got a call from May , she told me she's near her due date so me and Hunter are heading there right now. I already told Derek and Trent will pick him up tomorrow morning. Okay thanks Des." With that Shayera hanged up and sighed.

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty well considering this is May's first kid." Shayera smiled softly. "Let's hurry Hunter."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

* * *

What you think? And I'm sorry for this chapter being short.

What you think of Casey being Rachel's half brother?

The series of Thrillers begins now! See you all soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Mia Karel Watanabe

Here's the next chapter! The first thriller!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Rachel!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Welcome Mia Karel Watanabe.

"Shayera Hunter." Sensei smiled seeing the two walking up to him. "So good to see you."

"Good to see you also Sensei." Shayera smiled and hugs him. "Has May been taking it easy?"

Sensei laughed and nodded his head. "Yes she has Shayera."

Hunter chuckled and wrapped his arms around Shayera's shoulders. "That's good to hear. Who else is here?"

"David, Sheila, Dustin Shan, Tori and Blake." Cam stated walking over and hugged Shayera. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem Cam, besides your family now." Shayera smiled and patted his cheek.

"Where the twins? I thought they were coming with you two." The former green ranger questioned.

"Trent is going to pick them up tomorrow. Right now two friends are watching them for us." Hunter stated. "I'll go get our stuff alright?"

"Sure." Shayera stated.

* * *

"So May is near her due date?" Rachel questioned while sitting next to Desmond who was driving with Nix, Conner, and the triplets in the back.

"Yeah, Trent is going to pick up Derek and the twins from Shay's. While she help Cam and Sensei set up for the birth." Desmond stated passing trees. "We almost at Blue Bay."

Nix whooped from the back and laughed looking at Conner who shook his head. "What Conner don't like that?"

"No comment." The former red ranger stated looking at his girlfriend.

Desmond smirked watching the passing sign saying "Welcome to Blue Bay".

* * *

May sat on her bed groaning. "Let me walk around Shay!"

Shayera shook her head. "Nope you'll never know when it'll happen May. Besides it was Sensei's orders for you to stay here on bed."

The young mother to be groaned and laid down looking at her cousin with a disgusted look. "I wish you wouldn't follow his words."

Shayera rolled her eyes, turning around walking away. "Well I have to go, Hunter wants me to help him with sword play."

* * *

Shayera held up a wooden sword looking at Hunter and smiles. "This is so cute."

Hunter shook his head, smiling. "Well okay. Who will teach the kids?"

Frowning at that question the young woman swung the sword and hit Hunter's leg knocking him down. "Never ask that again."

Hunter nodded his head and sighed looking at his wife with a sad look. Shayera smiled and shook her head, turning around.

Just then, a scream was heard from the main house. The two Bradley's looked at each other and ran over as fast they could, but just ended up streaking over to May's room.

* * *

Hunter sat next to Cam rubbing his back while they listen to May's crying of pain. The former green ranger bit his lip looking down shaking his head. "Why can't I be there?"

Hunter shrug his shoulders. "Not sure."

About a hour later, Shayera walked out smiling. "Cam you can come in."

Cam smiled and stood up walking towards the door.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Conner questioned looking around the woods. "I mean sure my brother went here but he dropped out so…"

"Yes we are in the right place, if anyone knows its Desmond." Rachel stated holding her fiancé's hand.

"Come on this way." Desmond started to hike through the woods, but stopped turning around. "You have the triplets with you right?"

Nix nodded her head holding Elphaba and Hannah's hand while Drake was behind Rachel and in front of Nix. "Yup all three are here Des."

The silver guardian nodded his head and started to hike again, holding Rachel's hand a little tight, feeling slightly nervous for the birth of May's child.

"Des…" Rachel whispered looking at him but smiled softly looking back at Nix who also smiled.

* * *

Back at May's room, the new mother and father laid together looking at their new baby girl. Sensei stood next to the bed smiling at his new granddaughter.

Shayera smiles at the two. "So what's her name? Your dad should be here any moment by the way."

"Mia….Mia Karel Watanabe." May stated smiling at her daughter.

"Okay." Shayera smiling.

"So this is it?" Conner questioned.

"Yup." Nix stated.

"May gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Mia." Desmond smiled softly.

Nix whopped, and turned around seeing Trent, Derek, the twins, and her parents. "Dad!"

"We missed it?" David questioned smiling softly.

Shiela smiled and started to walk. "Well time for me to visit my granddaughter."

"By mom!" Nix called out, earning a weird look from Trent.

* * *

Sorry for the major delay, I got stomped with school work, but I will try my best to update this story as much as I can.

Also sorry for the short chapter tell me what you think~


End file.
